megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Persona Suprema (Ultimate Persona)
Uma Persona suprema (ou Persona avançada) é uma Persona formada quando um indivíduo atinge uma resolução em seu coração. Essa Persona geralmente é uma das mais fortes que o usuário pode invocar. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' / Royal *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Perfil ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' As Personas supremas são fundidas adicionando certos Totens a fusões que resultam numa Persona cuja Arcana é a mesma da Persona suprema, e só podem ser equipadas pelo personagem a quem pertencem. Os totens são ganhados pelo fim do jogo, porém o método exato depende da rota. Na missão SEBEC, se o protagonista realiza boas ações ao longo da missão, quando ele encontra seu outro eu na Alaya Cavern, o outro eu vai recompensá-lo com os totens. Na rota da Rainha da Neve (Snow Queen), o protagonista tem que vender a Ambrosia ganhada por derrotar os bosses de Torre com Raiho durante a dungeon final. Se as torres mais difíceis são completadas antes das mais fáceis, mais Ambrosia será dada. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' A maior parte das Personas supremas são ganhadas depois de derrotar Joker no Caracol se o grupo achou a máscara correspondente no Mt. Iwato (a Máscara da Águia Vermelha é para Apollo, a Máscara da Coruja Amarela é para Hades, a Máscara de Azas Rosa é para Venus e a Máscara do Cisne Azul é para Artemis). Apollo, Venus e Hades são todos fracos para escuridão inicialmente. A fraqueza será removida e substituída com imunidade contra escuridão se o protagonisra equipou a Persona correlacionada para finalizar a batalha contra seus sósias reversos no Templo de Leão (Leo Temple), Templo de Touro (Taurus Temple) e Templo de Escorpião (Scorpio Temple) respectivamente. Yukino retém Durga como sua Persona suprema, que é obtida se ela se acerta com a morte de Shunsuke Fujii e fica com o grupo de Tatsuaya no Caracol. A Persona suprema de Jun Kurosu é Chronos, obtida mutando Hermes uma vez que ele atinge rank ''máximo e tenha passado pela luta de ''boss do Templo de Aquário (Aquarius Temple) com ele equipado. ''Eternal Punishment'' Com a exceção de Tatsuya que já obteve a sua Persona suprema, Apollo, desde o começo da história, todas as Personas supremas dos outros personagens exigem que o grupo obtenha as Cartas de Material do Mt. Iwato e então as invocar manualmente na Velvet Room. Isso dá ao grupo a liberdade de aplicar uma carta de magia ou uma carta de stat boost durante a invocação. As Personas supremas em Eternal Punishment são levemente menos poderosas e úteis em relação às suas habilidades do que em Innocent Sin, mas consomem menos SP. ''Persona 3'' As personas Supremas são formas evoluídas das Personas iniciais e são ganhadas ao longo da história, baseadas no desenvolvimento de personagem de seu usuário. Seguindo um impulso específico da história, cada personagem experiencia individualmente uma resolução pessoal, que desencadeia a metamorfose de suas Personas iniciais em suas Personas supremas. As Personas supremas estão listadas abaixo em ordem de metamorfose. Shinjiro Aragaki, Koromaru e Metis não ganham Personas supremas. ''Persona 4'' As Personas despertas, como em Persona 3, são formas evoluídas das Personas iniciais, porém o Social Link do membro do grupo deve ser maximizado. *O protagonistz ganha a sua própria Persona suprema, Izanagi-no-Okami, automaticamente durante a batalha final durante o Final Verdadeiro, mas ela não pode ser usada em gameplay normal até uma certa fusão for feita num arquivo de New Game Plus. ''Golden'' Persona 4 Golden oferece novas Personas supremas para todo personagem (exceto para o protagonista, que ainda ganha Izanagi-no-Okami durante a batalha final no Final Verdadeiro, que só pode ser usada em gameplay normal no New Game Plus). Desbloquear essas Personas dá à Persona respectiva uma habilidade suprema. Para desbloquear essas Personas supremas, o protagonista deve primeiro maximizar o Social Link do colega de grupo respectivo e então falar com eles para outro encontro de Social Link em qualquer data depois de dez de outubro para evoluir suas Personas. Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Todas as Personas supremas de Persona 3 e Persona 4 são revisitadas em Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Quando ambos os protagonistas atingirem Nível 55, Margaret vai fazer um pedido para lutar com só um dos dois. Quando se tornar vitorioso, Margaret nota que uma mudança ocorreu dentro dos deois, com Orpheus se transformando em Messiah, e Izanagi se transformando em Izanagi-no-Okami. Margaret afirma que por causa do poder de dois curingas (wild cards) se juntando e encarando uma batalha até a morte, os protagonistas obteram poder ainda maior e, porque o curinga se extendeu aos seus companheiros, as suas Personas também vão ser capazes de evoluir se seus níveis estão em cero ponto (Nível 55 ou mais alto). Shinjiro e Koromaru perguntam a Margaret se é possível que suas personas permaneçam as mesmas para que eles possam nunca esquecer o que fizeram ou falharam em fazer; Margaret conta que se eles se focarem em manter as suas mesmas Personas, deve ser possível a elas permanecerem as mesmas enquanto eles ganham novo poder. Cada Persona suprema tem uma habilidade especial, única à elas, obtida ao evoluir. ''Persona 5'' As Personas supremas, como em Persona 4, são formas evoluídas das Personas iniciais atingidas através de se maximizar o relaconamento do Confidant do membro do grupo. Todas as Personas evoluídas são descritas como divindades de malandragem dentro do jogo. Goro Akechi tem sim uma outra Persona, Loki, mas ele não é uma Persona suprema e ele o invoca quando já não é um membro do grupo, portanto não é jogável. ''Persona 5 Royal'' Persona 5 Royal oferece Personas de terceiro nível para os membros do time, como Persona 4 Golden antes. Durante o processo de ascender ao terceiro nível, ambas as Personas de primeiro e segundo nível daquele Ladrão Fantasma se fundem. Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Todas as Personas supremas de Persona 3, Persona 4, e Persona 5 aparecem em Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Quando os ingressos (tickets) 42, 43, 44 e 45 são completados, você obtém um filme coberto de fuligem, que você leva a Elizabeth. Elizabeth vai então perguntar se você pode derrotacar cada um dos irmãos da Velvet Room para retirar poder do filme depois que cada ingresso é completo. Quando você derrota todos eles, todos os quatro protagonistas vão obter as suas Personas supremas. As Personas de todos os outros também serão capazes de evoluir se elas estiverem no Nível 55 ou se aprimorar automaticamente se estiverem acima do Nível 55. Shinjiro, Koromaru e Akechi são exceções, e ao invés vão ganhar uma versão fortalecida de suas Personas. Cada Persona suprema tem uma habilidade especial obtida ao evoluir. Essas habilidades vão automaticamente substituir sua versão mais fraca equivalente que o personagem aprende mais cedo (se eles não tiverem a habilidade mais fraca, você pode escolher substituir qualquer habilidade para obter ela). No caso das navegadoras, elas terão suas habilidades normais aprimoradas mantendo o mesmo nome, mas com o gasto de party meter reduzido por um. Ver Também *Persona Inicial *Persona Prime *Persona Reversa *Persona Ancestral